Cost of Secrets
by AvatarOfShadow
Summary: Diego and Shira are enjoying life together as Shira's pregnancy advances, but the hidden secrets of their past will blossom to cause dire consequences that could tear them apart. Will they stay together through it all? Will anything ever be the same? At what cost? Rated T for: blood, gore and death.
1. Chapter 1: Shadows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age**__**  
**_**  
Chapter 1: **

**Shadows  
**

Diego's sleep was terrorized by voices.

"_Soto, Diego, report!'_

"_The humans are very few."_

"_They have fallen on hard times."_

"_Ah, an excellent opportunity! Soto, Diego and you three stay here, the rest come with me."_

"_What if Grotunn survives?"_

"_He can't."_

Diego's eyes shot open, his fur slick with sweat, and his heart thumping, as if he was in the middle of a hunt. As the cracks of dawn beamed into their cave, Diego shook himself, _why does it still haunt me? Why can't I confess? _He thought, as he softly padded over to his mate Shira. She was stretching as Diego nuzzled her and whispered, "Off to get a meal." She pushed him away and growled a sign to stay away from her. Diego sighed and sprinted off, _Shira is getting more confusing as her pregnancy advances_, Diego thought to himself.

Later as Diego was dragging the kill back to the cave he dropped it, thoughts of worry were flooding his mind again.

_What if this isn't enough?_

_Does she think I will be a competent father?_

_Will I be a good father?_

The thoughts grew darker the harder Diego tried to fight them off.

_What if there are birthing complications?_

_What if the cubs don't live through it?_

_Oh god what if I lose both of them?_

Diego in his fit of worry never sensed the danger creeping up on him, the shadows growing darker, and the silence of the forest. It leaped out of the bushes crashing into Diego, knocking him into a rock. His vision blurred, Diego struck out wildly but his opponent caught him by the throat and smashed his skull into the unforgiving stone. As his adversary never let up, Diego found his was strength failing and his vision was darkening. Diego cried out in one last thought, _Shira!_, as his world was swallowed in darkness.

As Shira lay in the cave her mood swings were making her very frustrated. _Where is Diego? I'm hungry!_ she thought to herself as she broke down into tears. There was a sudden pain as Shira gasped, "Their coming!"

_**Sorry for short chapter! More to come,so I hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**Please review!  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Cubs and Heartbreak

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ice Age  
_**

**_Chapter 2:  
_**

**_Cubs and Heartbreak  
_**

* * *

"Diego!" Shira cried out, "Someone!" Her fur bristled and she pawed at the ground as her whole body wracked with agony. Sid who was tasting unidentified fruits heard her growls and rushed to the aid.

"Wha is it?" he garbled, his mouth full.

"The cubs, you incompetent sloth!" she snarled at him.

"Oh!" he replied. Sid spun around and ran smack into a wall promptly knocking himself out.

"Arrrrrrghhhh!" Shira roared, her temper flaring.

"What's happening?" Manny cried as he rushed onto the scene with the rest of the heard close behind. "What does it look like?" she snapped. Manny quickly assessed the scene: one unconscious Sid, one missing Diego and one pissed off, hormone raging tigress.

"Oh god parenthood is coming!" Manny gasped. "Manny, Crash, Eddie, go find Diego! Me and Peaches will help Shira", Ellie ordered. As Manny and the possums rushed off, Ellie began helping Shira through the process.

After some very mediocre tracking and splitting up to cover more ground, Manny came across Diego's kill. It seemed normal except for the fact that the deer had been abandoned. _He wouldn't just abandon her would he? Diego isn't like that in the slightest, _Manny fretted to himself in silence. As the day slowly ended he decided to head back home, hoping for better news from Crash and Eddie.

As Manny shuffled back to Shira and Diego's cave he saw His mate, Ellie and his daughter, Peaches, were watching over a very confused Sid. "Any sign of Diego?" she whispered. "Nada" Manny replied.

"Shira had two healthy cubs."

"Is she angry?"

"She is sleeping right now, but probably."

Manny sighed and went and sat down next to them, waiting for Crash and Eddie.

"How's Sid?" he inquired.

"He can't remember the last couple of days." Peaches informed him, "That isn't good, because we don't know where Granny is."

She then asked, "Do you think Diego ran away?" "I sure hope not, Shira would be devastated." Manny grumbled.

They started to hear some very loud arguing coming closer.

"Hey, if Diego would not want to be found, he can't be found!"

"Yeah but you insisted on going in circles!"

"Well I am in fact an excellent tracker!"

"Yeah then how do you explain that you insisted our tracks were Diego's?"

"I never said they were you did because you're a blind bat!"

Eddie and Crash rolled into the clearing wrestling each other and shouting insults. "Hey, that's enough!" Manny snapped pulling them apart. "Hey chill bro, we were just having fun!" snickered Crash,"Yeah just an everyday occurrence!" replied Eddie. "I guess we will have to tell Shira the news tomorrow, and then look for Granny and Diego." Manny, sighed, walking back to their cave.

* * *

Shira was deeply hurt. Her cubs cuddled up to her as she listened to the conversation outside. _Does he think I'm his plaything? To abandon at the first signs of long term commitment? _Shira was overwhelmed; the rage of emotions coursing through wouldn't allow her to think clearly. _One thing is for sure, when I find him; I will make him regret ever laying eyes on me! _Tears rolled down her face. _Again, I'm alone, It's all I ever known._ She steeled herself. _I can't allow him to do this to me. I've suffered enough heartbreak. _She laid her head down and was lulled to sleep by the soft breathing of her cubs.

_**Hope you like this one, tried to branch out some more. Hope i got the characters right!**_

_**More to come! :)  
**_

_**Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age_**

**Chapter 3:  
**

**Memories**

* * *

The taste of copper burned his mouth, a dull ringing tolled in his ears. He coughed, instantly regretting it as tendrils of pain laced through his skull. _I'm alive?_ Diego thought to himself in wonder. He tried opening his eyes, but to his shock they were open. He could see nothing. He slowly got himself up, every movement a spike of pain. _Nothing feels broken. Where am I? _He tried to recall what happened. _I was thinking about something, and then someone knocked me into a rock. How could I have been taken by surprise? I'm not easily distracted. _He frowned, lying back down to ease the pain.

Things started to look clearer as his eyes adapted to the darkness. It looked like he was underground, loose rock and shambled walls rose up in his developing gaze. _How long have I been here?_ He licked his lips wishing for some water to ease his parched throat. As his tongue touched his left tusk, he realized it was chipped. His ears pricked up, he heard something. Grinding, rock against rock. As beams of light slowly shot down, he saw there was someone moving a rock that was covering the entrance. "Shira?" he whispered, unable to make out details of the cat like shadow. "Diego" a voice growled. Diego snarled, his hackles rising. As the memories flooded in, he recognised that voice!

* * *

Soto and Diego were quietly observing the humans below. They went about their daily lives, sharpening weapons, making repairs. They didn't seem ready for an attack at the slightest. And that's what's fooled others so easy.

"I count about 40 of them ready to fight." Diego said quietly.

"It's the perfect time." Hissed Soto.

"Are you sure it won't be too costly?"  
"Cost doesn't matter, he's terrorized long enough."

Diego nodded in acceptance, "Let's go back then." The pair silently slipped away, none knowing of the conspiracy that was hatched.

As they approached the den, their pack leader, Grotunn barked out at them. "Soto, Diego, report!'

"The humans are very few." Soto informed him.

"They have fallen on hard times." Diego said, backing him up.

"Ah, an excellent opportunity! Soto, Diego and you three stay here, the rest come with me."

As the rest of the pack loped off, Zeke walked up to Diego and asked, "Why doesn't he take us?" "He doesn't think we are capable." Growled Diego. Soon the howls of man and sabre began to pierce the silent night. The clash of claw and stone. Two deadly predators engaged in bloody combat. The air stank with blood and death, each side taking heavy hits, but the ferocity and ingenuity led the humans to victory. The sabres believed to be all dead but one crawled away. Grotunn.

Diego was lying on the rocks watching the humans, his heart heavy, but he reminded himself Grotunn was dead. The hard days were behind, even if did cost many lives. With Soto as leader things can go right. Diego got up and headed back home, one little thought buzzing at him, that he was drastically wrong.

* * *

Grotunn gently leaped down into the cave and smiled creepily at Diego. "Old buddy, after all these years! We've been reunited!" he growled. Diego pounced on him, but in his weakened state, Grotunn easily pushed him down. "That's no way to treat a friend, is it?" he snarled at Diego, whipping his claws down Diego's face. His head in agony, Diego tried to get up but Grotunn smashed his head down. As blood dripped down his face Diego whimpered. "Ah, already getting tired?" Grotunn said, as he picked Diego up and threw him against the wall. "Get used to it! We have so much to catch up on!" he roared as he jumped out of the cave. As the rock rolled back into place Diego shuffled over a few steps but collapsed, burning pain raging through him.

* * *

Shira was very frustrated. Diego was missing for a few days now, and she wanted to go look for him. The only problem was what to do with the cubs. She could take them with her, but if she did find him, she didn't want the cubs to see her "discipline" Diego. On the other hand she could let Sid watch them, who kept asking to every day. The problem with that is the cubs could easily kill Sid. She watched the two cubs; Melody and Aaron chase each other around. She made up her mind. "You two stay in the cave, I won't be gone long." She ordered them. "Are you going to look for Dad?" Melody asked. Shira nodded, and loped off, unknowing of the cold eyes watching her.

* * *

**_Thanks for all the support! Having a blast writing this!_**

**_More to come! :)  
_**

**_Please review!  
_**


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodshed

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age.**_

**Chapter 4:  
**

**Bloodshed  
**

When Diego came to, he saw through hazy vision that Grotunn was sitting above him happily eating a fresh kill. When he noticed that Diego was awake, he stopped and grinned at him. His teeth glistened in the light revealing his blood matted muzzle.

"Did you know you are a fantastic person Diego?" he called down joyfully.

"You betray your pack, sentencing them to death because you didn't have a good time!"

"Then you find out your soft as mud, and betray your pack again, because it was too rough on you!"

"And then for some idiotic reason you leave your friends because it was too soft!'

"You can never make your mind up can you?"

"How do you know this?" Diego questioned.

"Oh, you thought this was a chance encounter? That I spent my days prancing around with herbivores? You are so stupid Diego!" Grotunn snarled.

"I am an angel of justice! I have died three times in my lifetime! I have always come back! And for what reason? To right the terrors you bestowed upon me!"

"No matter what you do, I will always come back to kill you and everyone you love!"

"The only reason the fates have let me live is to bring me peace!"

"Can you not see that Diego? There are such grander schemes being written around us!"

As he rambled on and on, Diego could easily tell he had lost his mind. Diego was bored, his stomach growled, and his thoughts were filled with worry. He then realized Grotunn was staring at him, completely silent.

"You don't care, do you?" He whispered, all his anger had vanished.

"But you will, oh you will." He whispered softly, as he crawled out of sight.

As the boulder rolled back into place, Diego sighed and began to look for a way out.

* * *

Melody and Aaron were playing tag when they heard a branch snap.

"Did you hear that?" Melody asked.

"Uh huh, I'm going to go check it out." Aaron replied

"No you're not! Mama said not to leave!"

"Please, there's nothing dangerous out there, plus Mum will never know I left for a little bit!"

Melody fell silent; she couldn't find an argument to that. Aaron slowly walked out of the cave, ready to pounce, just as Mum taught him. He leaped into the bush he heard the sound from and tackled the animal. It just picked him and dropped him onto the ground. Aaron looked up and saw it was another sabre.

"Dad?" Aaron asked.

"Dad? Oh no, I'm not your dad!" chuckled Grotunn.

"Then who are you?" Aaron questioned, he did not trust this sabre at all. Grotunn laughed again at the little pup that was trying to be a brave hunter. Grotunn quickly grabbed the cub and brutally broke it neck. Grotunn laughed. "Nice kitty, soft kitty, little ball of fur!" he sung quietly to himself, carrying the cub back.

* * *

Manny and Sid were walking down to the beach where Sid, after recovering his memory, said he left Granny. Sid worked up his courage and was about to ask something when they ran into a sabre. "Hey who are you?" called Manny, ready for a fight. Grotunn spun around and when he saw it was a mammoth his ears drooped.

"M..mm..me? I'm just a lonely soul, looking for a snack" he chuckled nervously.

"A..and don't think I'm threat, It would be utter foolishness to fight a mammoth, on his own, everyone knows that, right? He stuttered.

"Hey have you seen a sabre? Coat just like yours, acts tough but has a heart of warm butter? He's our friend!" Sid asked.

"A sabre? I did meet one, all he said was that he needed a while to think things over, I don't even think he noticed me! He seemed awfully distressed." Grotunn exclaimed.

"Well I better get going then!" He stated nervously before bolting.

"I don't like that guy, seemed to be hiding something." Manny said.

"You can't say that! You hardly know him; anyways I thought he was sweet!" Sid told him.

"Sid you think everyone is nice at first glance." Manny retorted.

They continued walking until they began to hear Granny's cry's for Precious. They her sitting on the beach tossing fruit in. Sid ran to her.

"Granny! I was so worried!" Sid exclaimed!

Granny whacked him with her cane. "What for? You should be more worried about your eating habits! You're thinner than my cane!"

Manny laughed, Granny was tough as rock. "Okay we got to to back now!" he chuckled. Granny jumped on Sid's back and knocked him on the head. "Hurry up you tortoise!" She yelled. Sid began running back home with Manny in tow.

* * *

Louis and Peaches were sitting in a clearing talking to each other. Louis kept trying to ask her something important, but he could never have the courage. "Hey Louis is something wrong?" Peaches asked. The question startled him. And before he could answer somebody jumped on him, he could feel claws pricking his belly. Peaches nearly cried for help when the sabre said.

"Uh-uh, wouldn't want me to kill your friend now, would you?" Grotunn growled

That quieted Peaches. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm just here to deliver a message! One that says, no matter what you do. You will never be safe, and your family will die" He casually said to her. He then jumped off Louis and bolted off; as he ran by the mammoth he raked his claws along her side. While the mammoth wailed in pain he dashed through the trees, laughing hystericaly.

* * *

Shira was stalking a deer when she heard the mammoth wail. She abandoned the hunt and shot off towards the sound. She got to the clearing quickly and saw Manny and Ellie tending to a bleeding Peaches. She noticed Louis who was quite shocked and walked up to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"W.. were talking, and then this sabre jumped on me." Louis told her.

"H..h..he said that no matter what we do we will die. Th...the..then he ran ran off, slashing Peaches and laughing like a maniac."

"What did he look like?"

"He had an orange coat; like Diego's. There were scars crisscrossing his body, and he had these emotionless, cold eyes that made you shiver."

Shira froze. _NO! _her mind screamed. She bolted off to her cave, where she left the cubs. _No, no, no, no!_ She shot through the forest like wind, her heart thumping and her mind frozen. She dashed into the cave, and looked around, there was only Melody. Her heart sunk, she was completely frozen, not even registering what Melody was saying. Shira collapsed and started sobbing, her heart broken at the realization that Diego and their cub, was at the whim of that monster.

* * *

The boulder rolled out of place, a voice called down "Are you hungry? I have a present from Shira!" Diego's stomach turned over,_ I can't protect them, and I'm a failure_. Grotunn laughed and tossed down the dead cub. "Eat up!" he chuckled as he rolled the boulder back. Diego crawled over to the dead cub and hugged its cold body. Tears streamed down his face, he couldn't even think.

**The plot thickens! Hoped you enjoyed it!  
**

**More to come! :)  
**

**Please review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Brutality

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age._**

**Chapter 5:  
**

**Brutality**

* * *

(Flashback)

Shira could hear crying. She had been returning from the hunt to have her last meal, before she set off on her own. She slowly walked up to the den and looked. What she saw shocked her. Her Dad lay mutilated on the floor, and there was a sabre forcing himself onto her Mother; she was begging for mercy. Shira let loose a roar. The sabre turned and grinned at her, cold eyes glinting. He slashed Mum's throat and walked over to her.

"Good day" He said before attacking. They rolled around, biting and cutting each other until the sabre had her pinned. "I am Grotunn! Remember that as I enjoy myself!" snarled the sabre. Shira growled, scratched at his eyes then launched him over her. He sailed overhead and tumbled down the rocky cliff. She got up and looked over noting his broken body on the sand.

Tears started falling as she went back into the cave to mourn her father and mother. Unaware of Grotunn, who was dragging his broken body into shelter. Nursing his wounds and planning vengeance, just as he always was.

(Flashback over)

* * *

Lightning crackled in the distance, storm clouds were laying over the horizon, threating to wash all who are out away. Shira had moved to live with the herd. Only temporary, she just had to keep her kid safe. They were planning on how to defeat Grotunn and rescue Diego and Aaron, if they still lived. They didn't' really know what to do; he was like a ghost, coming and going without anyone seeing him. If there were any traces they would soon be washed away by the rain.

"We could lure him out with bait! Then surround him and force him to tell us where they are." Manny suggested.

"He's too fast, would kill one of us and then vanish" Shira objected.

Manny yawned, looking at the sleepy faces. "We have to sleep, we will decide what to do in the morning." He told them. Everyone agreed and laid down to rest. Shira lay near the entrance, Melody snuggling up to her. But Shira couldn't sleep. Something bothered her, there was something wrong. She peered into the desolate gloom of the night. There a flicker of something, dancing in the foliage. Shira got up, being careful not to disturb Melody. She prowled into the forest seeking the source of the flickering. She couldn't see anything; foggy banks were rolling in, smothering the familiar.

Something ran by her. She couldn't see it but she knew it was there. She slowly spun around, trying to spot something. Aa a tree rattled, a giggle echoed around. Shira was starting to get nervous, panic clawing at her. She didn't know where she was, all sense of direction lost. She growled, warning anything to back off. In response she heard more running, but it sounded like it came from all directions. Shira was confused and scared. _How do I fight something I can't see?_ Deathly silence rang through the trees, whatever presence that was nearby had left. But she still didn't know where to go. She guessed a direction and set off, hoping this wasn't a mistake.

* * *

Diego was looking for a way out, but voices terrorized him. The dead cub's face loomed out at him.

"Daddy why couldn't you protect me?"

"I tried, please leave me alone!" Diego cried out.

Shira prowled by. "Your worthless, why did I even bother with you!" she snarled.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Diego wept.

Grotunn lept at him. "You betrayed everyone! You deserve to die!" he roared.

"Don't kill me, don't kill me!" Diego begged, curling into a ball.

"How could you give up so, easily? I thought you loved me?" Shira whispered.

"Worthless!"

"Dead weight!"

"Betrayer!"

The voices taunted, insulted, and begged. Faces spun around, and around him jeering and crying, a whirlwind of fury and sorrow. His own mind tortured him as he lay in the in the dark, hopes and dreams being washed away by the constant barrage. His sanity failing, Diego scratched at the walls, looking for an escape from his nightmares.

* * *

Grotunn, prowled into the herbivores cave, silent as the storm raged. He snuck up to the sloth, and gently lay down to the snoring animal, his body tensing. He gently slid on of his claws down its face and whispered in its ear. "Boo!" It bolted awake looking straight into the gleaming teeth of the predator. It screamed, he took this as his cue, and dashed out of the cave laughing. He found such joy in terrorizing them before they died.

* * *

Everyone was awake now, watching the sabre dash into the thickening fog. After making sure everyone was ok, Manny noticed Shira was missing.  
"Shira is missing! No wonder he snuck in so easily." Manny told them.

"Why didn't he kill one of us?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to look for Shira."

"It's too dangerous; you just have to hope Shira can get back."

Manny sighed, and stood watch. Unable to sleep, he waited for Shira to come back.

* * *

The rock rolled away and Grotunn leaped down. Smiling at Diego. He walked over to him and asked. "Does Shira care about your looks?" He laughed at his confused look. "I mean will she care if you have any horrendous battle scars? Deformed features? Missing limbs?" he clarified. Grotunn grinned evilly. He pinned Diego to the floor and gently hovered one of his claws over Diego's left eye. "And a sudden plunge in the sullen swell. Ten fathoms deep, on the road to hell." He brought the claw down. Diego's world exploded with pain.

* * *

**Sorry this one took a bit! Developing a good ending is always hard. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**

** And remember, at the end of every dark tunnel, there is a shining light!**

**More to come! :)  
**

**Please Review!  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Confrontation

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age._**

**Chapter: 6  
**

**Confrontation**

* * *

Shira was confused, alone and although she hated to confess it; scared. It seemed she travelled to a different world as the dense fog obscured everything. Rain tore down through the sky, wind howled and lightning pealed upon the unknown landscape. She was drenched, and the cold shot to her bones. A cave suddenly loomed out of the fog, a gaping maw in the rain slick cliffside. She ran into the forlorn cave, shaking herself dry. As she started grooming herself, waiting for the fury of the storm to abide, she hoped Aaron and Diego were ok.

* * *

Diego crawled pitifully to the entrance of his prison. Grotunn was hasty and left it a little bit open. It was his only chance of escape. An escape from the haunting voices and terrorizing faces. Diego had cracked; he was oblivious to the pain, oblivious to thought and oblivious to hostile weather. There was nothing left for him but escape. He had no clue to how long he was in here. Everyone was probably dead, or dying to the ungodly evil of Grotunn. But it didn't matter to him anymore; nothing did but escaping from Grotunn and himself. He pawed at the rock, trying to push it away with his malnourished strength. It was slow progress, but all he needed was time; and time didn't matter, not anymore.

* * *

Shira wasn't unsettled by the feeling of being watched this time, she knew who it was. She was standing vigilant peering into the gloom looking for him. His voice called out "Want to hear what I did to your little cub? It's hilariously entertaining." Shira ignored him every sense of hers on the alert to spot him.

"He thought I was his Dad at first! How cute!" Grotunn told her.

"But I didn't care how innocent he looked. I broke his neck, at least he didn't suffer."

Shira growled.

"Calm down, now! There's nothing to be upset about yet." Grotunn scolded.

"Guess what I did to Diego? I plucked out his eyes. Then drowned him in the salty sea." He laughed.

"Then after I bring subdue you, I'll take your other cub! She will watch as I pleasure myself with you!"

"Then I will cut her up! And you will watch!"

"Oh what fun times we will have!"  
"Come over here and fight me coward!" Shira roared at him.

"My, my! The kitty cat has a temper!

He walked out in front of the cave "Catch me if you can!" he said before taking off. Shira roared right on the heels of the laughing sabre.

* * *

Diego was nearly out, his claws blunt from scrabbling at the rock. He saw something streak by, it was orange. Then something else came right behind it; this one was white. Diego paid no heed to them, they didn't matter. Diego appraised the hole, it looked big enough to squeeze through. As he pulled himself through he landed onto his back, looking up into the sky. Rain sloshed down on him, chilling him. He didn't notice though because he was free! Free from the ghosts and the pain. He had his life back. Suddenly he found the situation hilarious. Here he was, lying on the ground, not caring about anything, missing an eye and lamenting about voices in his head. He was just like Buck now. That crazy weasel from so long ago. He wondered how he was doing. Was he still alive? Did he find a family? It didn't matter. He remembered those two sabres run by. One of them was Shira and she needs help. He got up and stumbled off in the direction they went.

* * *

Shira was Grotunn were locked in combat, fighting on the rain slick rocks of the mountain. It was a losing battle from the start, he was quicker and stronger the Shira. She was bleeding profusely and tired out. On the other hand Grotunn was unfazed of any injury and didn't seem to tire. She charged him, one last ditch attempt to defeat him. Grotunn knocked her over and sent her sliding dangerously near to the edge. She tried to stand up, tried to find purchase on the slippery rocks. She too tired though and couldn't stand up before crashing back down. He laughed "You never were much of a fighter." He snarled.

* * *

Diego had just reached the site of the battle. He saw Grotunn knock Shira, who was heavily injured away. She tried to get up but didn't have the strength to. Grotunn said something, the wind drowned it out. Pure instinct tore at Diego; he leapt at Shira right before Grotunn did. They collided in the air, Diego taking the blow grabbed Grotunn and they fell down the cliff, tumbling on the jagged rock.

* * *

Shira watched with horror as Diego leapt in front of Grotunn, taking the blow and saving her from death. She saw them tumble down into the jungle below, bouncing on the jagged rock. She sat there watching the trees. Asking for a sign that Diego lived, nothing answered her but the wails of the wind.

* * *

"I'm still alive! I'm alive! I'm alive! I'm alive!" Grotunn chanted stumbling around like cub learning how to walk. "Nothing can kill me! I'm alive!" Grotunn laughed rolling around in the long grass. He didn't notice the pain the pain of his broken bones nor the shadow coming up to him. He kept talking to himself about the joys of being alive

Diego walked up to Grotunn, fiery wrath burning in his eyes. He reached down and sliced open his stomach. Grotunn froze with shock, looking at dying body his eyes glazed over. Lightning cracked open the sky as if marking the downfall of his tyranny. Adrenaline depleted, Diego collapsed from exhaustion diving into dream once more.

* * *

**This is not the last chapter! In the next chapter I will be wrapping things up.**

**I hoped you enjoyed! More to come!  
**

**Also 2,000 combined views? Even if Ice Age fanfiction is a small community, I never thought the story woud get that far! 3  
**

**Thanks to all who reviewd so far, your feedback has kept me going!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Finality

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age_**

**Chapter 7:  
**

**Finality  
**

**(Author's Note: Dang it! I wanted to purposefuly wait on this last chapter for abit, but it got me hooked! I coudn't stop writing!)  
**

Shira lay in the dying storm, watching the forest below where Grotunn and her mate tumbled down into. Diego had to be alive, right? He didn't' look so beaten up when he crashed into Grotunn. She rose up, her legs wobbly and slowly began the treacherous descent. She could see the sun peeking over the horizon, basking the windswept landscape in its warm rays. The stormy clouds retreated and it seemed like terror was never here. But her heart ached with it.

As she was nearing the bottom, she lost her footing. She scrabbled at the rock, seeking something to hang onto. She fell. Landing onto the forest floor, because her thoughts were in the clouds, she didn't realize she was at the bottom. A nervous laughed escaped her as she picked herself up, ready for the search.

She prowled along, noting the broken branches were they crashed through. She started following them, grateful for the clue. A sound pricked her ears, the circling of vultures. She looked up at them and started to head in their direction. _I hope Melody's ok. And if Diego was alive, did that mean Grotunn lied about Aaron too? _ Many hopeful and troublesome thoughts ran through her as she came across the grisly scene.

Grotunn was dead, killed in the favorite manner of Captain Gutt. Lying near him was Diego, sleeping soundly. She sighed with relief, and walked over to Diego to wake him up. She stopped in her tracks and looked at him again. She was shocked; Diego was missing his left eye. Blood was plastered all over his face.

She lay down and began to gently clean his face. Diego softly purred in his sleep, happy with the affection. Shira smiled at him, he was still the same old softie, no matter his looks. She nudged him, trying to wake him so they could leave this place.

His eye cracked open a little bit; looking at Shira he became crestfallen. Distressed at the information he carried, he looked away. "What is it?" she whispered. Diego didn't answer he got up and walked away from the corpse, looking for a better spot to tell the tale. Shira followed him. They came onto the beach, and as they gazed upon the rising sun. "I guess your battle hardened sbare now, huh? Shira joked, attempting to lighten the mood. Diego smirked but it easily faded, he told her everything. They wept, and held each other, mourning their lost child.

* * *

"Whens Mommy coming back? Huh? When?" Melody pestered Sid.

"Probably very soon." Sid replied, not annoyed at the slightest of the constant asking.

"Do you think she found Daddy? Or Aaron?" She asked.

"Enough with the questions! We already answered you lots of times!" Manny begged.

"Manny! She's just worried, stop being so harsh!" Ellie reprimanded him.

"But it's all she's doing! It's driving me crazy!" he whined.

'I'm hungry. Are they food?" Melody asked again, pointing at the possums.

"Everyone be quiet! I see someone! Ellie shouted.

They all quieted. They looked off to the forest and saw two figures were walking to the cave, supporting each other. "Mommy!" Melody cried, running off to the sabres. "Is that Diego?" Manny asked, squinting at the distant figures. "It seems like it!" Ellie replied. They all ran out to welcome home the warriors.

"Diego, what happened to your eye?" Manny gasped, shocked at the state of him.

Diego was flabbergasted at the directness of Manny and grasped for words.

"Grotunn removed it." Shira said for Diego.

"And what about Grotunn?" Ellie asked.

"I killed him." Diego growled.

"And Aaron?" Sid asked.

* * *

**A few years later:**

Their faces said everything. Answering their questions as best they can, Diego and Shira eventually left with Melody to find a new cave. The old one now has too many bad memories. They settled down, ready to rebuild their new lives; they deserved to be happy now.

Diego lay on the sandy ground, watching the waves gently lap at his feet. Shira lay next to him, keeping him company. They were reflecting on Aaron's short time in the world. They also were thinking on other things, their pasts and what is to come. "It all seems like a bad dream now." Shira whispered. Diego grimaced; he knew that experience was worse than nightmare.

Lyle pounced on them.

"Dad tell us a story!" He yelled.

"Why should I do that?" Diego questioned his little cub.

"You promised to!" yelled Larka copying her brother and jumping on Diego.

"Come on Dad! Stop being no fun!" yelled Fell, who started to bat at Diego's ears.

"All right, but if you all aren't in the cave in ten seconds I'm gonna eat all of ya!" growled Diego with fake menace.

The cubs screamed with delight as they raced off to the cave, Diego in pursuit. Shira laughed, following them into the cave. She sat down next to Melody as Diego began to tell his story, the cubs in rapt attention. "Once upon a time, there was this crazy weasel. He lived in this land full of…." Diego told them. Shira smiled at the overly exaggerated tale he told her before. Life was perfect, she had Diego and their cubs. This was the happiest she had felt in a long, long time.

**And thats it! This is where that emotional roller-coaster has taken us! Through the darkness and into the light!**

**I hope you enjoyed this as much I did!  
**

**Thank you to all those who gave me feedback so far: KaylaDestroyer, AquilaTempestas, Tigey Wigey, malia, movielover432, wanting2moveon, MichaelAndDiegoAreMySunshine , and guest, whoever you are!  
**

**Please review!  
**

**Also the sequel is out! The Fire Within! :)  
**


End file.
